For The First Time
by AmberAmazing
Summary: Bianca and Marissa have their first night together on a romantic weekend


"Hey….did you hear a word I said." Marissa asked Bianca, her eyebrow slightly raised. Bianca had not for a fact been listening to a word the striking redhead sitting across from her had said. To be honest she had been focused on the soft inviting lips of hers and was lost on how inviting and how much of a reaction the other woman could have on her body.

"Yes…yes of course." Came Bianca's quick stammering reply.

"So what do you think?" Marissa asked brightly, flashing a hopeful smile.

"Uh…..well…." She faltered. Marissa started laughing and shaking her head.

"I knew you weren't listening." She said.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Bianca asked sheepishly.

"I asked if you would want to go away for the weekend…just us." She asked again hoping with every being in her bone that Bianca would want to go. They hadn't spent much time alone together and in Marissa's opinion it was way over due. The brunette was dying to yell yes, because she wanted more than anything to spend a whole weekend with her girlfriend. She was a little hesitant to agree because she didn't want to ruin anything they had. She was content waiting however long she had to, but it appeared Marissa had other plans.

"Yes, I would love that." Bianca answered softly looking into Marissa's hazel eyes.

"Great, then I'm off to make reservations." The redhead said happily leaning down and giving the brunette a warm tight hug and a playful kiss on the lips, then she was off, her phone already attached to her ear.

Bianca was left to wonder what exactly she was up to, and more importantly ponder what this meant for there relationship. Maybe se was reading too much into a weekend away, they hadn't been together _romantically_; it wasn't that Bianca didn't want to; Marissa affected her in ways that she hadn't felt in years. Just keeping herself in check was a constant challenge around the sexy redhead, and if she wasn't mistaken Marissa looked at her with longing on more than one occasion but the look always passed almost as if she too was keeping her feelings under control.

As scared as Bianca was she knew this step had to be taken, it was a natural step in any relationship, she was just worried that it wouldn't be what Marissa really wanted and in the end she would lose her lover and her best friend….again.

What Bianca didn't know was just how badly the other woman wanted their relationship to progress, she had seen the looks of want and need on Bianca's face and she would have been more than happy to take the next step but she knew how scared Bianca was of losing her, which in her mind was ridiculous, Marissa had never loved someone so strongly before, ever, regardless of gender. She knew she was ready for this.

She knew from the way her body fit with Bianca's when they hugged, the way her heart quickened when they kissed, and from the way her body got all tingly and hot when they made out. There was no question Marissa Tasker wanted Bianca Montgomery in the worst way.

"Please tell me where we're going?" Bianca asked in a pouty voice.

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise!" Marissa laughed at her.

"I don't like surprises." Bianca grumbled eyeing the two suitcases sitting by the door, ready to go. Without warning Marissa swooped down on her and planted a firm but playful kiss on her.

"So you didn't like that then?" Marissa asked a shocked Bianca.

"I….uh…you know that's not what I meant!" she exclaimed. Marissa just laughed and walked to the suitcases grabbing both and casting flirty eyes over her shoulder at the other woman and asked "are you coming?"

"Fine." Bianca huffed finally standing and following the redhead out the door. " I'm picking the music we listen to." She added playfully.

The drive was nice and quiet; Bianca didn't recognize any of the scenery so there was no way to guess where they were headed to. Finally after an hour and a half's drive they arrived to a quaint and heavily wooded bed and breakfast. Stepping out of the car the two women grabbed their bags and checked in.

They were led up a spiral staircase to their room. The owner handed them there key and bid them a good day. Marissa opened the door and they walked into the most romantic scene either of had ever seen. The room was bathed in a warm glow from the sconce lights spread strategically throughout the room, upon entering Bianca's eyes were drawn to the huge claw foot tub and the openness of the bathroom. Turning to the right slightly, she saw the biggest canopy bed in the history of beds, the rich mahogany wood gleaming in the warm light of the room. Bianca turned around to find Marissa watching her trying to gauge her reaction.

"This is amazing, it's beautiful." Bianca spoke softly. Breaking into a huge grin Marissa breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad you like it." She crossed the room and hugged her girlfriend warmly and tightly, Bianca returning the embrace.

"So I was thinking, we could go do some retail therapy and grab dinner?" Marissa asked breaking the hug.

"That sounds perfect." She replied.

The two women spent an evening shopping eating and connecting in a way that they both needed. Bianca found herself falling in love with Marissa's loving and goofy side as the evening wore on and Marissa was happy to see Bianca relaxed and enjoying herself without the usual Kane drama and the kids demanding her attention. Relaxed looked good on her.

"That was so much fun." Bianca laughed walking into their room.

"Yes it was." Marissa agreed, removing her shoes. She stood up and headed to the bathroom leaving Bianca perched on the bed, a thoughtful expression on her face. Marissa started drawing a bath, making sure to put plenty of bubbles and lighting candles around the room. Marissa glanced out the bathroom door and saw Bianca had removed her jacket and shoes and was lying back on the bed, her eyes closed, relaxing.

She went and checked the bath, the temperature was perfect and the bubbles were almost overflowing in soft bubbly clouds. She quietly walked out and stood beside Bianca taking in herLong chestnut hair falling around her girlfriends beautiful and peaceful face, she smiled at the way Bianca's soft pink lips were curled into a small smile.

"Hey…" Marissa softly spoke to her, whose big brown eyes slowly opened, a smile spreading across her face.

"Hey, yourself." She says to the redhead standing above her. She loves the way she is just looking at her in a comfortable silence.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for a relaxing bath." Marissa asked, admittedly more nervous than the sexy tone she was going for. She wasn't nervous about taking the next step though, just nervous the other woman would get too scared and say no. Bianca could see the apprehension on the other woman's face, knowing she thought Bianca was going to say no, but before she got back to the room Bianca decided she was going to go with the flow and let the night unfold.

"I would love too." Bianca said in a very even and meaningful tone letting Marissa know she was going to be ok with whatever their night together brought.

Without a word Marissa offered Bianca her hand and helped her to her feet, gently leading her to the bathroom. Just as they got to the bathtub she pulled Bianca to her and looking deep into her lovers eyes she slowly moved in for a kiss, Bianca meeting her halfway. As soon as their lips touched the kiss went from a light kiss to a deep passionate one, tongues intertwining. Marissa broke the lip lock to breathe and as she did so she gently pushed Bianca so that Bianca's back was facing her.

Once Bianca was facing fully away from her she gently swept the brunette's hair to the side and with a slightly shaky hand she began to unzip the dress Bianca was in. She slowly pushed the dress down off the woman's shoulders stopping briefly to place a kiss at the intersection of her neck and shoulder. She felt the shiver that ran through the woman underneath her lips, and she became acutely aware of the heated ache that was forming in her center.

Marissa slowly pushed the dress down to Bianca's waist, hips and finally let it fall to her feet. Her hands moved up one more time unclasping the bra that was still on her love. With that done, she watched Bianca step out of the dress and slowly turn to face her. Marissa let her eyes roam over fit legs, toned stomach and breast's, she noticed that Bianca's nipples were already hardening and she felt another wave of heat wash over her. Marissa's eyes met dark brown pools, Bianca could see the longing and desire clouding her hazel eyes. With out a word Bianca stepped forward and grabbed the hem of Marissa's shirt, and started lifting it slowly, placing kisses along the sensitive skin on her neck, only stopping to pull the shirt over and off the redhead. In a quick move she also removed Marissa's bra, not being able to fully control herself, her eyes drifted down to the exposed breasts of her girlfriend. Upon seeing Marissa's rosy hardened nipples, an evident sign of her arousal, she couldn't help the small moan that escaped her lips. Bianca moving with a sense of purpose now moved her hands down to Marissa's pants, deftly unbuttoning them and proceeding to slowly pull them down, past her thighs and calves and letting them fall, helping Marissa step out of them while also pulling Marissa closer to her.

As soon as Marissa felt her skin come in contact with Bianca's a fire consumed her body and she was vaguely aware of her lips being captured by another hungry pair. When they broke apart for air Marissa looked into Bianca's eyes now clouded with lust, but more importantly love and the only thing she could say was "I don't think I can wait any longer." her voice was thick with need. Marissa grabbed Bianca's hand and started leading her out of the bathroom, the bubble bath now long forgotten, and proceeded to lay her gently down on the king size bed. As soon as Bianca's head hit the bed Marissa was over top of her straddling her, drinking in the view that was laid before her. Marissa slowly moved her head down to give her a passion filled kiss, gently nipping her bottom lip as their tongues explored and toyed with each other. Her hand had started to firmly massage Bianca's breast, her thumb rolling over the other woman's harden bud, eliciting an excited moan from the brunette under her.

Bianca unconsciously pushed her hips up, causing brief contact between both of the girls' centers. Marissa hadn't expected that contact and broke the kiss, pulling back to keep herself in control. Breathing heavily she looked down and saw Bianca with her eyes half closed, dazed with lust. Seeing her out of control and vulnerable like this did the opposite to calm Marissa down, with the last amount of self control she had being consumed by desire she hungrily went after the sensitive skin on Bianca's neck, moving slowly down to the woman's hardened bud, her lips lightly brushing against it before her mouth closed around it sucking lightly, gently nibbling and pulling on it. Bianca's back arched, craving as much contact as she could get, her hand grabbing a handful of Marissa's hair as the redhead worked her over. Marissa had moved to the other breast, giving it the same attention before moving down the center of her stomach, nibbling and swirling her tongue here and there causing the very aroused Bianca to whimper slightly the lower she moved.

Her fingers lightly trailed down Bianca's sides and came to rest on the very wet garment that was blocking Bianca from being all hers. In one swift movement she had her panties off and discarded to the side. Finally being able to see all of her lover she took a minute to appreciate the situation. Bianca was watching Marissa, she watched her slowly move her hand towards her dripping sex and felt her finger slowly run the length of her slit. That's the last thing she saw as she closed her eyes, letting her head fall back. Marissa however didn't enter her just yet, enjoying the new sensations she was feeling, and she wanted to explore everything, that was until Bianca let out a tortured moan and said "Marissa, please."

Marissa didn't realize the torture she had been subjecting her to. Without hesitation she slipped two fingers into Bianca's center, gently pumping in and out as she made her way up to her neck, kissing and nibbling before returning to the woman's dripping sex, gently pulling out her fingers, which earned her a disappointed groan from Bianca, Marissa lowered her head and entered Bianca with her tongue alternating licking her center and sucking at her clit, when she had her close to the edge she focused on her clit sucking and running her tongue over the sensitive bud, as Bianca's hips started to trust rhythm with her she dipped her fingers back in curling them slightly to catch the sensitive G-spot with each stroke in and out, it wasn't long before her girlfriend was crying out and chanting Marissa's name, with one last swirl over her clit she went rigid as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her.

Bianca's body relaxed again as she came down from her high, and when her breathing went back to normal, she turned her head to see a very pleased Marissa next to her. Without giving Marissa time to react Bianca was on Marissa kissing and nibbling at her neck, wasting no time she worked her way down to Marissa's now very hard nipple and immediately latched on, her other hand plunging into Marissa's dripping center, Bianca was gentle but forceful, and Marissa was pushing her hips up and down matching Bianca move for move, taken by surprise at being suddenly entered it wasn't long before Marissa was on edge, but Bianca didn't give her the release that was so achingly close, instead she slowed down and lowered herself to Marissa's slit and began to run her tongue across the redheads super sensitive clit, never giving enough friction to send her over the edge, just keeping her on the cusp of release, finally not being able to take anymore Marissa lifted her head in desperation and begged Bianca to finish her. Bianca wasted no time in granting Marissa's demand, with two more hard strokes her back arched as she cried out in pleasure. As her body crashed down on the bed Bianca moved up placing kisses here and there gently, letting her recover. When Marissa finally got herself back under control she looked over at Bianca and said simply "I love you." "I love you too." Was Bianca's meaningful reply

Marissa curled comfortably into Bianca's arms and both women drifted of into a content sleep.


End file.
